They Know
by Frank The Stampede
Summary: Remember the Burger World Episode....where Tea is talking to Yugi on Pegasus's Island. The manga had some dstuff that was never is the show so I re-typed that manga or that episode for the manga and added some new stuff to it. I hope you enjoy it.


School had just gotten out at Domino High school as Joey and Yugi decided to leave.   
  
"AHHHHHH...It's finally over. School is so dull." Joey said stretching. "Hey Yugi wanna get something to eat on the way home?" Joey asked his shortboned friend.  
  
"That sounds great. How about the new Buger World that opened in Domino City? Everyone says their burgers are great!" Yugi exclaimed throwing a fist into the air.  
  
"You like burgers don'tcha Yug-Miester?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yup." Yugi said with a grin  
  
"Awright! Burger World it is!" Joey cheered out.  
  
"Yay!" Yugi cheered out as well.  
  
Tea look over, smiled but also sweatdropped, which no one noticed. "Ah...um...Yugi. About that Burger World..." Tea started to say.  
  
"You coming to Tea?" Yugi asked hopefully.  
  
"NO WAY! I've heard that place is terrible! Really!" Tea exclaimed with a woried expression on her face. "People started geting sick there the day they opened! You absolutely can't go there!" Tea exclaimed ignoring the other kids stares in the class.  
  
"Funny. I heard it was good." Yugi thought and looked at Tea. "Huh...really? I guess we won't go there." Yugi said and scratched the back of his head.  
  
"RIGHT! That's the last place you want to go." Tea said nodding her head. "So far so good." she thought.  
  
"Then let's go tothe Calorie Burger in front of the station." Yugi said with a wink and a thumbs up.  
  
"Sorry. I have chores to do today and anyway, didn't you hear the teacher? There's an escaped convict running around. We have to go straight home!" Tea said but was inwardly smiling to herself.  
  
"AcK! THAT'S RIGHT! THE JAIL BREAK" Yugi said and started to freak out.  
  
"What? Are you scared? You have no guts." Joey said smirking.  
  
"But he has a gun!" Yugi exclaimed.   
  
"Later then." Tea said leaving and as soon as she got outside into the hall, she let out a breath of air. "Phew. That was close." she muttered before leaving the school.  
  
Joey had been staring at Tea as she left the classroom. "Yugi. Hasn't Tea been been acting strange lately?"   
  
"Now that you mentioned it, she hasn't been walked home with us recently." Yugi said scratching his chin.  
  
"If my instincts are correct, I think Tea's doing 'Escort Service' after school." Joey said with a grin.  
  
"Huh? Escort service? What's that?" Yugi asked frowning at his friend.  
  
"You know Going on dates with rich old men. Some girls from the other clases do it for spening money." Joey said with a disgusted face.  
  
"JOEY! TEA ISN'T THAT KIND OF GIRL!" Yugi exclaimed as his face turned a depp scarlet red as he realized what he said.  
  
"WOAH HO HO! What's you problem? You face is red! COULD IT BE..." Joey said but was cut off by Yugi.  
  
HA! HA! HA! That's not it!" Yugi said. "He almost found out." he thought as he he tried to calm down.  
  
(Later)  
  
"Hey there's Tea. She's heading downtown." Joey said hiding around a corner.  
  
"Why isn't she heading home?" Yugi asked who was also hiding from view.  
  
"Were's gonna tail her." Joey said chuckling evilly.  
  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Yugi thought dreadfully. "Joey whenever you laugh like that, I know were going to do something wrong." Yugi said with a sigh.  
  
"No talk, follow." were Joey's three only words.  
  
Yugi sighed. "Why do I even bother?" he asked himself and started to follow Tea with Joey. "I don't really want to do this." Yugi thought.  
  
"Let's go." Joey said as he grabbed Yugi's arm and started following Tea.  
  
Tea over her shoulder. Almost seeing the two following her, then she continued on her way.  
  
"WHOOPS! That was close! However this intrepid reporter will continue to follow low 'THE ILLICIT ACTIVITIES OF A HIGH SCHOOL GIRL'!" Joey exclaimed laughing.  
  
"Joey that sounds like on of your movies!" Yugi exclaimed with a beat red face.  
  
Joey made an 'erk' sound and looked at Yugi. "SHHHHH! NOT MANY PEOPLE BESIDES YOU AND TRISTAN KNOW THAT I HAVE PORNOS!" he whispered fiercly. "Come on."  
  
Yugi sighed and followed Joey. This can't be good." Yugi muttered.  
  
They continued to follow Tea until she entered a building.  
  
"Tea just entered a building." Yugi said frowning.  
  
"Is that where her sugar daddy is?"  
  
"Uh...Joey why don't you look at the name of the building." Yugi said looking at the name.  
  
Joey looked up and read the sign. Then he frowned. "Burger World. She went to Burger World." Joey said and then realized something. "BURGER WORLD?!"   
  
"Why?" Yugi asked in confusion.  
  
"Let's find out." Joey said as he tok a step towards Burger World.  
  
The sliding doors opened as they stepped through.  
  
"HELL-O! WELCOME TO BURGER WORLD!" a girl in a Burger World outfit said in a cheerfull voice.  
  
Joey and Yugi gawked at the girl. "No way!" they exclaimed.  
  
Tea took a step back in shock. "It's those two! Damn! They followed me! After school jobs are against school rules. I'll be expelled!!Plus it's that blabber mouth Joey that found out!" she screamed in her head as she started to panic and visualising Joey ratting her out. "MWAHAHAHAHHAAH! I'll tell everyone!" Joey said in her head as she pictured him dong that.  
  
(3 minutes later)  
  
Joey and Yugi were seated by Tea as she went to get their order.  
  
"Joey! We shouldn't have come here! Tea's mad." Yugi said feeling guilty. No one but Yami (Yugi doesn't know about Yami yet) knew that he had a crush on Tea.  
  
"Heh. Heh. Heh. No wonder she didn't want us to come here. Awright! I've got her secret!" Joey chuckled out.  
  
"But..." Yugi started to say but stopped as he realized he almost blurted it out. He blushed. "She looked cute in that outfit." he thought.  
  
Yugi was started out of his thoughts when their food was slammed down in front of them. They both slowely looked up to see a pissed off Tea.  
  
She picked up a ketchup bottle and stressed a wink and smile, "Please enjoy our burgers with PLENTY of our famous ketchup." she said and squeezed the bottle very hard making it gush out over the burgers.  
  
Both Joey and Yuig looked down at the burgers and make an erk sound as they both looked up at Tea as she left. On the burgers in ketchup read "Tell and you die."  
  
"Uh oh." Yugi said with a gulp.  
  
"Yo Tea cool it." Joey said frowning.  
  
"Hmph. I got this job because I am saving up my money. I'm going to go to America when I graduate." Tea said with a small smile on her face.  
  
"America?" both Yugi and Joey asked in surprise.  
  
"That's right! It's my dream to study dance in New York. A wonderful dream which one day I plan to make come true. Don't you dare laugh." Tea said pointing at the both of them. She knew Yugi wouldn't but she didn't know about Joey.  
  
"W-w-we would never laugh! Right? Right Joey?" Yugi asked hastily.  
  
"Yeah. It's cool to have a dream like that and I do hope you achieve it. I won't tell. If I do I'll eat 10,000 of these burgers." Joey said with a wink and a thumbs up.  
  
Tea sighed in relief and smiled warmly at the both of them. "I have to get back to work. Cya tomorrow." Tea said and walked off.  
  
"This stuff is nasty. They make you pay for food drenched in kepthup?" Joey asked Tea in a disgusted face.  
  
Tea let out a chuckle. "They're on me." she said before returning to work.  
  
(Outside, across the street, near the forest)  
  
A figure was stumbling through the entrance of the forest. "Damn my throat is parched. Can't go on. I need my cigs and a drink." the figure said weakly. "Huh?" the figure looked straight ahead to see a drive though. "Hey there's a drive through over there! Yahoo! Booze and cigarettes, here I come! Luck is on my side! My horrorscope was true!" the figure exclaimed and made his way to the to Burger World.  
  
"Welcome! Are you by yourself?" Tea asked the person who walked into Burger World with a smile.  
  
"Wow, New York. That sounds really cool." Yugi said as he took a bite into his burger. "Hey if it's on Tea, I'll eat these things no matter how drenched in ketchup they are." Yugi thought. "You know these kepchup drenched burgers are not half bad." Yugi said taking another bite.  
  
"Yup. I thought Tea was just a show off but she's not bad." Joey said as he took a bite into the burger.  
  
A glint of something caught Yugi' eye. As he looked over, he saw the figure with a gun behind his back. "Tea that guy has a gun behind his back!" Yugi exclaimed pointing to the guy and pounding on the window that was there.   
  
Joey looked over and saw the gun and jumped up to with a wide eyed expression on his face.  
  
"I'm all by my self. That's why I'm so lonely." the guy said.  
  
They both heard a voice shouting and banging on the window beside them.   
  
All she heard was Yugi's voice and she looked back at the guy as he quicly grabbed her and put the gun to her head. "AWRIGHT! ANYBODY MOVES AND THIS GIRL DIES!" the guy exclaimed.  
  
"TEA!" Yugi exclaimed as Joey and he got up.  
  
"OH MY GOD! IT'S THE ESCAPED CONVICT!" a girl exclaimed.  
  
Tea was frozen in shock. Her life started to flash before her eyes. "I don't wanna die." she thought in her head.  
  
She glanced at Yugi and Joey. What she saw surprised her. Joey was pissed and Yugi had tears in his eyes. "They care for me so much." she thought.  
  
"SHADDAP ALL OF YOU! HEH! HEH! HEH! I'm not staying that long. As soon as I get some grub, I'm gone but for now, this bitch stays with me!" the escaped convict said as he grabbed one of Tea's breasts and grave it a forceful squeeze.   
  
Tears were streaming down her face. She knew she couldn't stop him. She tried to say something but the guy cut her off.  
  
Yugi growled but he knew he couldn't do anything.  
  
"Not a wrold bitch or I'll pump ya full of lead! Better yet, I'll fuck ya! Wait. I'll do that anyway!" the guy exclaimed and ripped Tea's uniform off her and reached inside her bra and grabbed her tits.  
  
Tea started to cry. "STOP IT!" she pleaded but was kicked in the stomach by the guy.  
  
He ripped the skirt off of her but she remained silent. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm going to make you suck my dick!" the guy said and started to unbuckle his pants.  
  
"NEVER!" Tea exclaimed. "YOU SICK BASTARD!"  
  
The guy just smirked and back handed her across the face. "Your in no position to talk."  
  
Yugi couldn't take it anymore. "TEA!" he screamed as the power his puzzle took place.   
  
YUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Tea looked over to see Yugi transform into Yami. "What the?" Tea could only say.  
  
This time the guy didn't strike her. "What the hell are you?"   
  
"You have no right to know about that you bastard! I'll get your meal for you. What do you want?" Yami asked.  
  
"Burger, fries, booze and cigerettes." the guy said frowning at Yami.  
  
*Ok they cannot tell that Yami is bigger. All they realize that his voice is more cinfident* ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING THEY FUCKING SAW HIM TRANSFORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami nodded. "Just sit down and I'll bring you your stuff." Yami said and gave the order to a worker. "Oh but wait. How can they get you your stuff if they cannot move?" Yami asked with a smirk.   
  
"YOU SMART ASS! FINE! THAT GIRL OVER THERE WILL GET IT!" the guy exclaimed and pointed to another worker.  
  
The girl got up shakingly and looked at Yami.   
  
Yami smiled. "Don't worry. Everything is under controll." Yami said.  
  
As the girl left Yami smiled at the guy. "Now be patient and wait for your food."  
  
The guy glared at Yugi but agreed and sat down with Tea beside him.  
  
Joey and Tea both looked at Yugi. "How did he get so confident?" They both asked themselves. Tea smiled a bit. "He is full of surprises." she said to her self quietly as a small blush appeared on her face which she didn't know about.  
  
The guy noticed it but ignored it as he waited for his food. "So he means something to her. Perfect. I can use this to my advantage." the guy thought and smirked.  
  
Yami saw the smirk and his eyes twitched. "Just what is he up to?" he asked himself.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
"I-it's done." the girl said holding the tray to Yami.  
  
Yami smiled and payed the girl. "Thank you." he said and paid the girl and picked up the tray and walked over to the convitct and set the tray down and sat on the opposite side of him. "Heh Heh. I've brought what you've asked for."  
  
"YOU! WHO SAID YOU COULD SIT DOWN?!" the guy exclaimed cocking the gun and aimed it at Yami.  
  
"I'd thought I'd help you pass the time. Let's play a little game if you've got guts." Yami said with his confident smile of his face.  
  
"A GAME?!" the guy exclaimed. "This couldn't be the same akward kid I saw from that window!" he exclaimed in his head.  
  
Tea looked at Yami. "Wow. So confident."   
  
"You know your crazy to talk to someone like that who'se holding a gun." the guy said with a smirk. "You've got guts. I like that. Well...a game. This should be fun." the guy said he used his thumb to slide out the cigarette from it's back and picked it up with his mouth, while his other hand still held the gun.  
  
"However...the one to lose this game will die." Yami said with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Isn't that interesting. Let's hear the rules." the guy said popping the lid off of the bottle of booze and began to pour it into a big glass. "Heh this kid has guts but he must have some type of mental problem. Does he think this toy is a gun? One twitch of my finger on the trigger and he's done for." the guy thought gleefully in his head.  
  
"That game has one simple rule." Yami said.  
  
"Then let's hear it. Heh Heh." the guy chuckled.  
  
"As long as we sit at this table facing each other we may each move only one of our ten fingers and once the game starts, that finger cannot change. We are however allowed to choose the finger we like." Yami said holding out both hands. "Which finger do you choose?" Yami asked with a smirk.  
  
"HEH! HEH! I choose my index finger of course! This finger is all I need to pull the trigger and blow you away!" the guy exclaimed.  
  
"OK! THen I will choose my thumb!" Yamu exclaimed and stuck up his thumb.  
  
Everyone looked at Yami wondering what he was doing. Even the convict was confused.  
  
"HEH! HEH! HEH! WHAT CAN YA DO WITH A THUMB?! I'LL SEND YA TO HELL IN AN INSTANT!" the guy exclaimed.  
  
Yami ignored him. "After the signal to start, we are free to do anything. Yes, you can even pull the trigger." Yami said.  
  
The convict nodded.  
  
"Are you really?" Yami asked.  
  
The guy smiled evlly and nodded.  
  
"THEN...GO!" Yami exclaimed.  
  
The guy was about to pull the trigger when he noticed Yami's thumb and somthing in the boys hand. It was a lighter. The guy looked down at the cigarete in his mouth. "TCH! RIGHT! I forgot to ask for a lighter! Wasn't allowed to smoke on the inside. Forgot all about it. Ok, the last thing you can do is use your thumb to light my cigarette but I'll kill ya after that." the guy said.  
  
Yami struck the wheel with his thumb causing the flame to appear and he lit the guys cigarette and put the lighter on the guys hand that was holding the bottle of booze.  
  
The guy looked down to see that the bottle was empty and that the glass was overfilled and there was some booze on the table.   
  
"You can keep the lighter and take it to hell with you!" Yami said with a smirk. "I have jammed the wheel so that the lighter will stay lit."  
  
The guy's eyes widened. "I can't move. If I drop the lighter, I'll set the Vodka on fire!" he screamed in his head.  
  
"Just try firing your gun. The recoil will make you drop the lighter for sure." Yami said smiling as he got up. "Everyone follow me." he said and left Burger World.  
  
Everyone followed him but looked back at the guy before leaving.  
  
"B-but my horrorscope." he said and realized what he did. The cigarete fell from his mouth and into the Vodka, igniting it and sending him into flames.   
  
Yami let out a chuckle. "Russian Vodka. It's 180 proof...90% alcohol." Yami said smirking.  
  
There was a flash of light and Yugi returned. "What just happened?" he asked looking around and saw Tea. "Tea are you alright?!" he exclaimed and noticed that her shirt and skirt were missing. Blushing, he ran inside and grabbed the large table cloth and ran back outside to her, ignoring the flaming convict. Everyone could tell he didn't make it. He wrapped the table cloth around her.  
  
"Thank you Yugi." she said and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
Yugi blushed. "No problem." he said with a smile.  
  
Tea smiled back. "I LOVE YOU YUGI!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around him.  
  
"T-Tea?" Yugi asked as he heard her confession. "SHE LOVES ME?!" he thought in shock but quickly overcame it.   
  
"I love you to Tea." Yugi said and hugged her back.  
  
It was there and then they shared their first kiss.  
  
Joey just cheered them on causing them to pull away and blush.   
  
Yep life was back to normal but not for Tea and Yugi. They were now considered boyfriend and girlfriend. Or in other cases, a couple.  
  
However that didn't stop Joey nor Tristan from teasing them, until they got their asses kicked by Tea. ^_^  
  
The End 


End file.
